


Match Made in Hell

by CameronKord



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronKord/pseuds/CameronKord
Summary: You're on the criminal task force at the CCPD but you, Barry, and the rest of the team at S.T.A.R. Labs are working together to locate the metahuman who killed your sister and nephew. You want revenge on the meta who caused you so much hurt, and nothing is going to stand in your way. Not even the hard headed, cold hearted, brilliant criminal you're supposed to be catching could divert you from your goal.





	1. Chapter 1

Your phone barely had the chance to ring before you picked it up. Joe looked up from his papers in surprise as you pressed the receive button.

“Yes?”, you asked Barry expectantly through the phone.

“Y/N, Caitlin found some more info on your meta,” his voice could be heard saying through the little speaker. “Come as soon as you can.”

“I’m on my way,” you nodded as though he could see you and hung up. Joe tilted his head questioningly and you motioned your confirmation that you needed to leave. He understood instantly that it had to do with the metahuman you were chasing. Benefits of growing up with your boss’s kids, you guess.

Things were so busy at the CCPD lately with the several robberies involving Captain Cold and Heatwave that the entire police force was overwhelmed trying to catch them. Unfortunately for the task force assigned, Cold was too meticulous with his heists to be caught, and unfortunately for you, that means the less time you have to focus on finding the meta who killed your sister and nephew.

“Y/N! You’re here!” Caitlin exclaimed soon as you walked into S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco could be heard from behind his computers munching away at his popcorn and nearly choking in surprise at your quick arrival.

“Barry better watch out,” he noted, “you’re giving him a run for his money.”

You shrugged. “It’s been weeks since we’ve gotten anything new on our meta. What’d you find, Caitlyn?”

“Mmm,” Cisco nodded, taking a gulp of his soda, “Y/N, it’s a good one.”

“I analyzed the scorch marks on the walls to see if their components were any different from normal ones,” Caitlin stated. “There were significant amounts of CuSO4 and CH3OH all over the house.”

“Cupric sulfate, methanol, and scorch marks? That doesn’t make sense..”

“I thought so too, so I ran it through the system and I think our meta is either has a favorite color or, get this, he can actually control green fire.”

“And if our meta can control green fire,” you continue, catching her drift, “he’ll have left behind traces of white residue.”

“A trail,” Cisco nodded proudly at both Cait’s discovery and my conclusion. “Barry’s out testing for it right now.”

You smiled in relief. This was your first real progress after chasing several dead ends so now that there was actually something to go off of, you felt a lot more confident about being able to avenge your family. The smile didn’t last long, however, because almost immediately, a call from the CCPD flashed on Cisco’s computer screen to call Barry away on another robbery involving Cold and Heatwave.

As Cisco relayed the message to Barry over their coms, your eyes darkened and you scowled at the infamous villain in his stupid parka. You’ve never even had a close encounter with Cold in the field yet, but it seemed like he was going out of his way to rob banks at the most inconvenient of times for you. Thanking Caitlin for her help and new information, you left too since you would also be expected at the scene.

 

\-------

 

“Y/N, I need back-up,” Joe shouted through the comm. “We need to get these people out of here, NOW.”

“Affirmative,” you answered, “I’m coming in.” With a nod, you led a team of three up the back steps of the Central City Bank and through the door. The hallway you entered in was narrow with a staircase to your left. Using the staircase and wall for cover, you motioned for your team to escort the terrified employees in that hallway out the exit. You yourself continued down the hallway to the center of the bank where two men could be seen brandishing large guns and a red blur was steadily emptying the room of its hostages.

What surprised you, however, was how Cold and Heatwave seemed like they were just putting on a show just to terrorize. Their bags were already full of money, but they continued to fire their guns recklessly in the directions of the hostages. You were so appalled at their lack of humanity that you could feel your face flushing red in anger. It’s true that you were the one out for revenge, but shooting at the possible expense of innocent bystanders all was a crime beyond justification. These two men didn’t care who they hurt, and being reckless thieves doesn’t make them any better than the meta who killed your sister and nephew.

“Snart, you have got to stop doing this,” Barry could be heard saying as soon as the hostages nearest the criminals were cleared. You gestured to the employees hiding behind the counter to crawl to you and positioned your gun at Cold and Heatwave should anything happen.

“You know what, I don’t think I will,” Snart lazily drawled in response. “I’m having too much fun, thanks to you and the CCPD.” You motioned the last of the hostages out the exit behind you but Heatwave had noticed. His eyes seared through your own and it was clear he wasn’t just going to pretend you weren’t there.

“We got a small problem,” he said, raising his gun at you to fire. Fear coursed through your body and you could feel your limbs tensing up as though they could somehow absorb the impact of a heat gun.

“No!” Barry shouted, but Heatwave had already pulled the trigger and a burst of flames erupted from the large barrel. It was impossible to think, impossible to breathe, and you didn’t even have time to realize in that moment that you were seconds away from burning to death.

You felt strong arms wrap behind your knees and shoulders before you saw the red blur. Seconds later, Barry was setting you gently back on your feet outside of the bank before zooming back in. Stumbling and trying to catch your breath, you became deaf to the officers who rushed up to check on you. Instead, you glared resentfully at the bank, thinking only of the two assholes who hurt several of the hostages and even tried to burn you alive.

A breeze blew your hair and The Flash was back.

“Y/N, they’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy it and if I should continue this story because so far this is just a test to see what it's like to write again :)


	2. Chapter 2

In the comfort of your own apartment, you wore your classic pajamas as you washed your dishes after dinner: a long tee and panties. Living alone had its definite perks, but it did come with the downside of having to clean up after yourself. Since moving out of your parents’ home to live closer to the CCPD and S.T.A.R. Labs, you’ve dropped your bad habits of messy living and became something of a minimalist.

A buzz from your door called your attention away from your single plate and fork in the sink, and a second later there was a knock. You dried your hands and went to go open the door for Barry.

“Ya know, usually when people buzz in, they have to wait for me to unlock the door downstairs first,” you smiled invitingly.

“Takes too long,” he chuckled, walking straight to the fridge in your small kitchen. You swear he only comes to visit you when he’s hungry.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer,” you told him as you finished washing your dishes. “You should have told Iris to come too, it’s a Monday night after all.”

Barry’s head disappeared behind the freezer door and he pulled out the three tubs of ice cream you had hidden in the back. If you weren’t a minimalist about anything at all, it was socks and ice cream.

“She’s covering a story from her interview with a witness at the robbery today,” Barry said, “and can’t make it to Movie Monday this week.”

You dried your hands and grabbed two spoons. “Awh, that’s too bad.”

Barry paused and looked over at you. “Hey Y/N, you went in and talked to Caitlin today right?”

You nodded your head and scooped a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. Barry eyed you cautiously as he continued.

“I was able to find the trail from our meta but the traces disappeared almost instantly outside of the old house.”

You couldn’t hide the wave of defeat that washed over every cell in your body. This was it, there didn’t seem to be any other way to trace the meta and find him.

“Y/N…” Barry’s voice died off.

The meta who killed your family in cold-blood was going to get away scot-free, and there wasn’t a single thing you could do to catch him.

“I’m sure something will turn up,” Barry assured you, concern for your well-being shone clear in his bright eyes. “We’ll find him.”

“You’re right,” you agreed half-heartedly. “Can we start the movie, I don’t really want to think about this right now.”

It seemed as though fate wouldn’t allow it, however, because as soon as those words left your lips, your cell phone rang with a call from the CCPD. Your shift was over, but there was a dinner party in Windsor Heights and a witness just called, claiming that Snart had been spotted in the area.

“Barry?” you turned to him and held up your arms with a distrcted smile. “A little help please?”

Barry grinned and disappeared in a blur. Seconds later, your comfy tee had been replaced with your uniform and The Flash stood in front of you.

“Let’s go,” he said, his arms open and ready to carry you as he ran.

“Take me away,” you commanded dramatically. Barry laughed and the two of you were gone in a flash.

 

\-----------

 

“Two robberies in one day? You’d think Snart would get bored with it,” Joe muttered under his breath. You were still pissed from the robbery earlier today at the bank. Immoral criminals like Snart and Rory who don’t care about the consequences of crime were the reason good people like your sister die.

It was unfortunate that Snart knew The Flash’s real identity because now, Flash couldn’t catch him without Snart telling the word Barry’s name. Central City was just full of unfortunate circumstances, wasn’t it.

Just like right now, with you in a backless black cocktail dress, clutching a cream purse, and going undercover at a “rich people” party. Needless to say, the food came in tiny, tasteless proportions and desserts were minimal at best.

“What would Snart even want to steal from here anyways,” you asked, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. “This doesn’t seem like the crowd he’d run with.”

“It’s not the people,” Joe replied, “it’s how much they care about their possessions. Taking them away gives Snart a thrill.”

“What about Rory?”

Joe chuckled darkly. “You and I both know Mr. Rory loves gold as much as he loves fire.”

You nodded your confirmation and left to discreetly check the upper story. As you walked through the dark up the stairs, a sudden chill heightened your senses and put you on edge.

Snart was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Man, it feels so good to write again :) please let me know if you want me to continue this story, I'm still trying to work out the kinks of writing fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

You walked down the hallway with sharp ears and cautious eyes. Keeping the light off to avoid suspicion, you kept one hand on the wall to guide you and pulled out your gun from the holster under your dress with the other. The further down the hallway you walked, the colder the air seemed to get until eventually, you heard the quiet of muffled voices behind the door to your left. It was Snart and Rory.

Just as you reached up to call Joe on your comm, you realized something --rather than two people talking, the sounds implied something a little less...platonic.

Damn. This was supposed to be a dinner party for uptight people with money, you thought in disgust. Did wealthy people even get horny?

Grimacing at the slightly muted animalistic sounds still emanating through the door, you tucked your gun back into its holster and turned around to leave.

Only to walk right into a large, firm surface blocking your exit.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a Peeping Tom?” Snart drawled with a challenging undertone. When you looked up, however, his sharp blue eyes seared through your soul and seemed to analyze every portion of your mind. You were wearing a dress, but you might as well have worn nothing considering you wouldn’t feel any less exposed if you didn’t. Just his calculating gaze was enough to make you feel vulnerable.

“Leonard Snart,” you seethed, recalling your earlier encounter with the criminal at the bank.

You step back to create distance between the two of you and again reached for your gun, but Snart was faster, his hand snatching your wrist before your fingertips could even grace the edge of your dress.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he cautioned while you glared back up at him resentfully. His warm grip on your wrist was firm, but he tightened it to being near painful when you struggled against him. With your left hand, you tried to swipe at his eyes but he easily caught it mid-air. No matter how hard you pulled, none of the self-defense tactics you learned in training worked against Snart’s firm grip.

“Let go of me, you bastard,” you demanded, your hatred for him ringing clear in your voice. The slur seemed to struck a nerve because for a split second, his cold blue eyes flashed with anger, disappearing just as quickly as it came.

“Scream if you want,” he suggested, easily maneuvering so that he trapped both of your hands in just one of his own. A cold barrel suddenly pressed against your side. “You’d be a popsicle stick before anyone got up here to help.” The barrel dug even harder into your ribs in warning. “Try anything at all, and you’re dead.”

The chill of fear coated the inside of your body like frost but you refused to let Snart see it. “You’re not going to finish this heist,” you said with faux confidence. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Someone should teach you how to bargain for your life,” he suggested coldly. “You’re not doing so great a job.”

Your mouth opened to snap back at him but the hard barrel of his cold gun was shoved even rougher into your ribs. Ultimately, you settled on shooting a hateful glare up at him as he led you to a nearby closet. Judging by the look of detest in his cold eyes as he crushed your comm under his boot and tied you up with zip ties, he disliked you just as much as you did him.

His face leaned close to yours one last time-- so close that you could feel his breath brush lightly against your cheeks as he spoke.

“Just know that next time, being locked in a closet would be doing you a favor,” Snart cautioned, his words laced with venom. His warm hand rested on your knee and began to slide beneath your dress, fingers leaving a chill up your leg as they went higher.

“Don’t touch me,” you snapped immediately in alarm.

“Don’t get carried away,” he replied with disgust. Snart snatched your gun out from your thigh holster, tied a gag tightly over your mouth, and shut the closet door in your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this story after all :) Thank you for reading, and sorry for the shorter chapter!


End file.
